The Return of Boa Hancock II
by LXBLover
Summary: Boa's back  as promised  and they're continuing the adventure. This is a continuation of The Return of Boa Hancock I.
1. Chapter 1

**COPYRIGHT: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Funimation, I do not own it; I'm not a genius. **

**Everyone I know I promised to do this story in regular format this time, but I want P.2 to compliment P.1 so I rewrote it in this format. If you wish to have the original format I can send it to you, just shoot me a message onegai!**

**I've written a lot more than usual for the first chapter of TROBH II so enjoy, leave feedback, and tanoshinde kudasai!**

The cool night air whistled past Choppers nose causing it to twitch and wiggle. He hated leaving the window open while he slept, but because he vowed to sleep in Hancock's room until the baby's delivered; he would have to grin and bear it. As time went by he slowly got use to it, the smell of the ship, and the people in it don't change that often after-all.

The next morning it was business as usual on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy ordering Jimbei to use his cool fish calling power, Sanji having tea and crackers on the deck with an infuriated Nami, Hancock, and Robin.

Sanji – "Jimbei! Luffy! Your tea is getting cold- I'm surprised you haven't had anything to eat yet…especially you Luffy."

Luffy – "ShiShiShi~ don't worry Sanji!"

Sanji – "Don't worry? How can you say such- WAAHH?"

Luffy jumped from the railing of the Sunny turning around with a face full of crumbs and sauce, tapping his gut.

Sanji – "Why you shitty son of a-"

Hancock – "Stop it you pest!"

Sanji – "Hai~ Hancock-swama ahahaahuuhu"

Luffy – "Then Usopp lets go for a ride in the Going Merry 2!"

Usopp – "OOO yeah lets go, sounds fun!"

Chopper – "Me too!"

Nami - "Are you guys mad? Two devil fruit users and a cowa- *ahem* warrior? You guys will need someone else with you, where's Zoro?"

Usopp – "I heard that Nami"

Zoro – "Shut up, you loud bitch"

Zoro's words echoed from the loud speakers, landing in Nami's clenched fist, prompting Sanji to get up and toss a plate at his window.

Sanji – "You shut up you shitty piece of moss"

Jimbei – "Nami, I'm sure I can be of great help here"

Nami – "Fine…you're the best man for the job Jimbei"

Nami inhaled and stared at the clouds, her anger slowly turned to fear.

Nami – "Tsunami? No. Rain, could it be rain? Jimbei~ tell Luffy and the others to come back, A storms coming~".

Jimbei – "I'm on it."

The ship rose and fell along with the turbulent ocean. Franky, Brook, and Zoro surfaced to help Nami navigate the waves. Nami searched the distance, trying to spot Jimbei, Chopper, Usopp, or Luffy but the ever-thickening mist made it impossible. Hancock searched alongside Nami, eventually sending Salome to find them. The ship tossed and turned in the turbulent sea, the crew struggling to hold onto everything.

Nami – "Guys, I think I see them!"

Sanji – "Nami-san's so beautiful and smart!"

Robin – "Nami! Look again!"

Franky – "Nami…I think that's a…"

Nami – "Shit! Hard to port"

Nami's voice couldn't stand up to the sound of the crashing waves. The ship crashed into the island's rocky outskirts, suffering little damage, but only to be fixed by Franky in no time flat. The island seemed uninhabited except for a few footprints and campfire remnants.

Zoro – "Careful, this island isn't typical, and we're on the Grand line; don't let your guard down. We'll meet back here before nightfall."

Sanji, Nami, and Franky searched the coast while Hancock, Brook, and Robin followed Zoro into the forest.

Hancock – "Hmph…you monsters lost my beloved husband…I think I'm going to faint! What'll happen to the baby?"

Robin – "I'll Thank you not to do that Mrs. Monkey D. Luffy"

Brook – "Yohohoohoho-"

Hancock slapped her hand across Brooks open mouth.

Hancock – "Enough with the 'Yohohohohoho' it's making my ears sweat"

Brook – "Yes Ma-am, Ah…would you mind showing me your-"

Hancock – "No panties!"

Zoro – "Quiet back there you three!"

Hancock – "What an insolent man…nothing like my Luffy"

Robin – "Actually Luffy and him are alike in many ways"

Brook – "Yoho- oops…I mean…Zoro-san was Luffy-sans first crew member was he not?"

Zoro – "That doesn't mean anything; I'm a crew member like everyone else"

Hancock – "So you are Luffy's first mate?"

Zoro – "Luffy has no first mate. I believe he loves all of us equally"

Hancock, Brook, Robin – "Yep, first mate"

Zoro – "Shut up!"

Meanwhile; Nami, Sanji, and Franky cruised the shoreline; Nami stopping periodically to map the island.

Sanji – "Oh…I wonder how my beautiful Hancock-swama and Robin-chwan are doing…I hope they're okay.

Franky – "They have sword-chan with them, he strong I'm sure they're fine"

Sanji – "That's what I'm worried about the most. How could Luffy be so careless, isn't he suppose to be taking care of his beautiful too-good-for-him girlfriend?"

Nami – "Well the past is the past…here, go over there and hold this flag up for me. Luffy wont die, we should take it easy."

Sanji – "Hai Nami-swan"

While Nami and the rest of the crew searched the island…at their pace, Luffy, Jimbei, Chopper, and Usopp found themselves in a predicament. They had no idea where they were.

Luffy – "Nah Chopper…can you smell Zoro and the others from here?"

Chopper – "Nope, I can't even pick up the smell of Nami's perfume. Where are we Luffy?"

Jimbei – "No sea creatures are responding to me here, I think this is bad Luffy-kun. Then there's the sky…it's normally not this color."

Usopp – "G- G- GG- Green sky? Luffy where are we?"

The team stared at the dark green cloudy sky and the dense forest and in the midst of it a D shaped cave, deciding that they have no other choice and wanting adventure Luffy ordered the crew to explore it alongside him.

Luffy – "This is exciting isn't it?"

Usopp – "Captain Usopp-sama's last words 'as the evil giant corn flies surrounded the crew, I fought bravely and as the last man standing, fired my last shot at their king-"

Chopper – "Whaaaa? What's that?"

Jimbei – "Seems like some type of tomb or passage?"

Luffy – "Looks fun lets go men!"

Usopp – "AHHHH the pain- the pain, my random time symptom disease- Luffy, I'll let you take over from here."

Chopper – "Come on Usopp…"

The team entered the D shaped cave, and upon entering the dense darkness turned into blinding light opening into an endless sea of sand. A beautiful sight except for the dead sea creatures scattered everywhere, occasionally one or two swell to the surface.

Luffy – "They're rising to the surface of the sand but…where are they coming from? This isn't water…"

Jimbei – "It's not sinking sand"

Usopp – "Then…what the hell is this? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy – "Don't worry Usopp! It looks like we'll have fun here!"

Usopp – "That's not what I'm worried about."

Usopp caught a glimpse of something approaching; adjusting his goggles he tapped on Luffy's shoulder and pointed at the massive object. The team stared until the object came into view. It looked like a ship.

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun it looks dangerous"

Chopper – "Ooooh it's huge!"

Luffy – "It's bigger than old man Whitebeard's ship"

Jimbei – "Tanukai-san what do you smell"

Chopper ran closer to the ship and sniffed around; taking a quick glance back at the team Chopper changed points and ran to the ship leaving his mates confused.

Usopp – "Chopper…ran towards the ship? Maybe they're friendly there…or maybe he smelled some cotton candy?"

Luffy – "If they have cotton candy they probably have meat! Shishi~ YOSH! To the ship of meat!"

Jimbei, Usopp – "Oi Oi Oi!"

Luffy started running toward the ship; he passed Chopper running the other way hysterically.

Luffy – "Chopp- er? Oi, Chopper where are you going? Chopper!"

Luffy ran back to the group and waited for chopper to let go of Jimbei's face and explain what happened.

Chopper – "I- I thought- I thought there were dying people on the ship"

Usopp – "And…were there dying people there?"

Chopper – "No- the- they- were alive"

Luffy – "Chopper, isn't that a good thing?"

Chopper – "No Luffy…they were rotting…but they were alive and walking"

Luffy – "Oh, like Brook huh? Shishishi~"

Jimbei – "But, Brook is the only one who has the powers of the resurrection fruit. This isn't a problem we can solve by associating devil fruits Luffy-kun."

Luffy – "Whatever~ Come on~ Lets go!~ Looks fun! Ahahya!~"

Back on the island; Zoro, Hancock, Robin, and Brook…

Hancock – *BA-DUMP* "You BAKEMONOS!"

Zoro – "What now?"

Robin – "Mrs. Luffy?"

Hancock – "Luffy is having a cute moment…I can feel it~ Oh Luffy. Why wasn't I with you my love…right now I'd be by your side. Your beautiful smile, your gentle heart…Awhaaaaaaw…"

Brook – "Oh. She fell…"

Robin – "Arra…"

Zoro – "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING"

Hancock – "Who gave you the permission to speak to me that way?"

Robin – "This will stall things quite a bit…"

Brook – "Yohohohoooo, how about some music to lighten the atmosphere!"

Hancock, Zoro – *Death glare* "Don't you dare…."

Brook – "Kowai…"

Back in the strange dimension; Luffy, Usopp, Jimbei, and Chopper approach the vessel of walking dead.

Luffy – "Hehe- there'll be some interesting guys in this place. Can't wait!"

Jimbei – Ah, Luffy-kun…tunakai-san and manly-kun…they're not here.

Luffy – "EH? Usopp and Chopper?"

Two voices echo from a distance…its Usopp and Chopper waving and shouting.

Usopp – "LUFFY! THIS IS AS FAR AS WE CAN TAKE YOU!"

Chopper – "GOOD LUCK CAPTAIN!"

Jimbei – "What kind of situation is this?"

Luffy – "Don't worry, I'll get them"

Luffy stretches and pulls the two in. Or so he thought.

Luffy – "Nani? Usopp and Chopper turned to sand?"

Usopp – "Hehe *glint* Usopp decoy!"

Chopper – "Usopp you're so coo- AHHHH!"

Luffy pulls in the real Usopp and Chopper who are now on shaking, begging knees.

Usopp – "Luffy please! I've heard a story about this…and it's definitely not devil fruits. You know what that means Luffy?"

Usopp, Chopper – "It's haunted. HEEE! GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Luffy – "So…this is the result of your two year training? I'm disappointed, especially you Usopp, your goal is overcoming this fear. It seems…like…you've taken a few steps backwards"

Usopp – "Luff-"

Luffy – "Let's go Jimbei!"

Jimbei – "UH! Right behind you Luffy-kun!"

Usopp and Chopper remained speechless. Luffy's words echoing in their minds.

Chopper – "Luffy sounded serious Usopp…"

Usopp – "He's right! I spent all that time training…with him as my motivation. How could I…"

Chopper – "Usopp…"

Usopp – "I'm still useless…I'm still a coward…nothing has changed. What will my father…WHAT WILL MY FATHER THINK WHEN HE FINDS OUT HIS SON IS A COWARD LIKE ME?"

Chopper – "Usopp is not a coward…not the Usopp I know. He just has a different style of fighting his enemies. Usopp is smart!"

Usopp – "Huh?"

Chopper – "So…what's the plan? Sogeking?"

Usopp – "Heh! Thanks Choppa!"

Luffy and Jimbei are now an arm's throw away from the mysterious vessel. Jimbei grows fearful by the minute.

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun do you-"

Luffy – "Jimbei…was I too hard on Usopp? I mean…sometimes Usopp seems like he's cowering but, it's his own fighting style"

Jimbei – "Maybe…but we have bigger problems…a crewmate has spotted us"

Luffy – "Sugoi na? He didn't have any skin…just muscle. I wonder if he'll join the crew..."

Jimbei – "OI *slap* OI *slap* OI"

An army of subhuman's leaned over the side of the vessel with guns in hand. Luffy pushed Jimbei back.

Luffy – "Stand back Jimbei- GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN! Wait!"

Luffy deflated and dodged the bullet along with Jimbei. The subhuman crew starts bickering.

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun what happened?"

Luffy – "If I didn't dodge that bullet…it would've killed me. These guys…they're strong"

Jimbei – "Doesn't it seem…like they're speaking a language…we don't understand?"

The crew picked up their guns and resumed fire. Jimbei and Luffy dodge the strange bullets, until…one hits Jimbei's foot.

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun! I got hit…and…the bullets stuck!"

Luffy – "Geh? Jimbei?"

Jimbei – "I…I can't feel my leg any more. I don't understand…I'm a fishman. If it's Kairoseki. It shouldn't. GYAHH AHH!"

Luffy – "Jimbei! Hold on I'm co-"

The bullet hit Luffy in the back…expanding into a spiked ball. Luffy collapses onto his knees.

Luffy – "Wha…what is this. It feels like I'm spinning a-"

Luffy and Jimbei collapse, barely being able to keep there eyes open as they touch the ground. The crew members soon tie them up. And eagerly await their awakening.

Luffy – "What happened…Jimbei- Chopper- Uso"

Luffy turns to his side and sees Jimbei tied up next to him, still knocked out.

B – "Jimbei? Bastard don't go throwing that name around… you-"

Luffy – "Jimbei wake up! Jimbei, what did they do to-?"

Vessels Crew – "Cuptain shide tu mi lo Mugiwara no Luffy shishilo"

B – "MUGIWARA!"

3 – "NO!"

A – "LUFFYYYYY!"

Luffy – "Geh? Buggy? San? ANDDD COBY'S OBAHAN?"

Alvida – "Oi!"

Buggy – "Mugiwara! I knew you would come after it! But you're too late! I got here first! AHAHAAA!"

Jimbei – "Who? Ah…it's Buggy…BUGGY? I though…I heard…aren't you a shichibukai?"

Vessel's Captain – "Shichibukai?"

Buggy – "Shhii- shichii- I don't even know what that means…whats a schiishibuka?"

Vessels Captain – "Oh. I've heard of these people. The WG intends on having these people supervise the sea…hehe I won't let this continue! SHI LIMEKA E NONO HO!"

Jimbei – "So he can speak our language…clearly!"

Vessel's crew – "ARRRR!"

Buggy – "Wait…wait…damn you Jimbei~"

Buggy is carried away by the crew screaming and crying.

Alvida – "I knew I'd be the new captain by the end of this trip! Well Buggy lived a good life for his kind."

Mister 3 – "You evil woman!"

Luffy – "San! What's going on here?"

Mister 3 – "Well…we're all going to die, Daga ne!"

Jimbei – "How did you guys get here?"

Mister 3 – "We used the treasure mark…"

Alvida – "We were in the process of searching for Captain Johns treasure…Buggy saw the ship and thought it was a treasure chest worthy of Captain John."

Mister 3 – "But when we got on the ship they tied us up and we've been like this for hours. They beat us easily…all of their weapons are Kairoseki. Powerful too! It feels like the deep sea itself!"

Luffy – "So that's what it is…the bullets"

Buggy – "HELP!"

Mister 3 – "Buggy?"

Alvida – "There's chains around his feet…"

Vessel Captain – "Those are Sea stone balls and chains, with them…he will sink to Tortuga…and fall to his death"

Luffy – "Tortuga? Where's that?"

Vessels Captain – "The Island that's inhabited by THEM, the five most powerful pirates of this day…only there he will find what he seeks. So Lad, any last words before you go there too?"

Luffy – "I'm Monkey D. Luffy…nice to meet you!"

Vessels Captain – "Call me Captain Vane, and now prepare for your de- de- dea- dea- MONKEY D? Ah! Oh! Sorry your highness, I- I- just. Forgive me!"

Mister 3 – "Your Highness?"

Luffy – "What? I thought we were going to fight? ShiShi not a bad guy after all huh?"

C. Vane – "Shu gooou leflef nu show!"

Vessel's crew – "Wha?"

The crew gently rested Buggy down, untied Luffy, Jimbei, Mister 3, Alvida, and bowed before them.

Buggy – "HAAH? Oh! Ahah! Mugiwara! The great Buggy-sama has saved you again!"

Alvida – "I don't understand…"

Vessel crew – "Huh?"

Alvida – "You scary strong subhuman's…you're bowing down to him? What's the story behind the D's? Please tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy – "Oh, and before that Zombie-Osaan Can I have some food? I bet the food here's good~ AHYAHA"

C. Vane – "Eh? Oh…I'm truly sorry…we haven't eaten since we've gotten here…"

Luffy – "EHHHHH?"

Buggy – "NO FOOD? But, bu- bu- but how?"

C. Vane – "Eh, but don't worry young Prince, here you'll live forever, there's no need to eat!"

Luffy – "Living forever? Without food? BULLSHIT! Let's go Jimbei"

C. Vane – "There's no way out young Pri-"

Luffy – "YES THERE IS! And stop calling me Prince…I'm a pirate!"

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun…look around us. I see nothing but sand, there's no way we can get out of here by just strength. Think Luffy-kun; your years of training were not to train your body alone."

Luffy – "but just sitting here…"

The ships cabin door swung open violently, through it shone the radiance of a hero!

Usopp – "Fools! How dare you threaten the friends of the feared Captain Usopp-sama! I have come prepared to fight to the death! Oh? You give up already? Noble but it's too la- la- late…"

C. Vane – "Oi, is he with you?"

Luffy – "Ah, that's my marksman!"

Usopp – "Y- you became friends with them already?"

Mister 3 – "What a wonderful reunion in the pits of hell, daga ne!"

Usopp – "Oi, Chopper…you can come out!"

Chopper – "Eh? Did Luffy kill them alrea- EH? He made friends?"

Usopp – "AHH! It's you! From Little Garden! What are you doing here?"

Mister 3 – "Well, Daga ne...I joined the Buggy pirate crew…"

Usopp – "Buggy pirate crew?"

Chopper – "Oh, Usopp! His name was in the News! He participated in the war and they found out his relationship to Gold Roger!"

Usopp – "Eh? He must be really strong then!"

Buggy – "HAHA! You've got that right Nii-san! You seem like a really intelligent little guy! *wink, pose*"

Alvida – "Here we go…"

Chopper stands holding his autograph pad and pencil.

Usopp – "Then, how did you end up here?"

Alvida – "He was captured by this crew while searching for Captain John's treasure"

Vessel's crew – "Truly sorry!"

Chopper – "Eh?"

Buggy – "Shhhh!"

Luffy – "Hyahyahya! Buggy's not strong! Ahyahyahya!"

Buggy – "Guh- One day I'll kill you MUGIWARA! You and that Red head…one day…you will both bow to me! Bugiii-sama!"

Usopp, Chopper – "…."

Mister 3 – ".…"

C. Vane – "….."

Luffy – "AHYAHYAHYA- AHYA- AHYAHYAHYA…"

Buggy – "Damn you MUGIWARA!"

Alvida – "Oi Oi Oi…give it up you'll never win against him"

Buggy – "What did you say Alvida?"

Alvida – "Now, Captain Vane…can you honor my last request? I'd like to know about the era you all lived in…and the meaning of D…"

C. Vane – "Ah, what an interesting topic…the time we lived in was a time of tribulation for freedom loving people. The name behind the letter I do not know. What I do know is…they protected us and encouraged exploration by sea or land within their kingdom. But…the kings strongest alliance, betrayed him. The kingdom started to fall and its residents fled to find hiding. At that same time my crew and I fell into this place by chance and we've never got out since…good thing I…have no attachments to that world or I'd truly suffer."

Luffy – "A pirate that isn't attached to the open sea? I've never heard of it"

C. Vane – "Call me whatever you want…I don't feel a single remorse!"

Luffy – "Well I have a woman, child, and friends who I want to see again. So I have to make it out of here. I'll be leaving now."

C. Vane – "You've already allowed yourself to get attached to them, aren't you the one who's failed at piracy lad?"

Luffy – "Dirty bastard!"

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun, we don't have time to fight him. Let's go!"

C. Vane – "Letting a crew member counsel you Captain?"

Usopp – "Ignore him Luffy!"

Luffy – "Who's the fucking captain of this crew?"

Usopp, Chopper, Jimbei – "Luffy!"

Back on the island Nami, Sanji, and Franky were unlucky in their search, and as Nami's patience wore thin…she shared a feeling or two.

Nami – Tagu! We've looked everywhere. Where could they be? I'm sure they were headed to this island"

Sanji – "Hey, the mini merry!"

Franky – "Mecha! Good eye Cook-chan! Luffy and the other's must be close by then!"

Nami – "Luffy! Chopper! Jimbei! Usopp?"

Sanji – "I don't see them anywhere Nami-swan!"

Nami – "Ok, just bring the mini merry Sanji-kun. We'll figure out the rest when we meet the others, its almost sunset"

Sanji – "Hai Nami-swan!"

Nami – _"Luffy…I believe in you. I know you'll come back to me…me only"_

That night the estranged Straw Hat crew did not sleep on the ship. The absence of their lively Captain and crew members was evident but in the midst of it all a deeper friendship had time to blossom.

Robin – "I was so prepared for Hancock to squeeze in with us. But the tent is much more comfortable this way, right Nami?"

Nami – "….."

Robin – "Nami?"

Nami – "Oh, right! Who knew she had her own tent…"

Robin – "Is there something on your mind Nami…do you have enough faith in me to share it?"

Nami – "No! No, Robin it's…it's nothing that I…"

Robin – "Is it about our Captain?"

Nami – "Yeah~ Luffy, he- oh and- and- Usopp and Chopper, Jimbei too. I hope they're all OK"

Robin – "You haven't missed your chance Nami"

Nami – "Wha- Robin~ what are you?"

Robin – "I have no idea what his opinion is, but he will listen to what you tell him. There's still time Nami, he's part of your dream too"

Nami – "You mean Luffy? No, no, it's not like that I just…I…he has a woman expecting a baby. My time is up…don't encourage me like that Robin. *sniffle* I'm just envying their happiness, but I'm not going to steal it…not from Luffy"

Robin – "Are you sure he's happy? Nami?"

Nami – "Wha- What do you mean by that?"

Robin – "Luffy…hasn't shared his feelings with any of us…he doesn't want to talk about Ace or his training! *sniffle* It's as if…he doesn't…"

Nami – "Robin…you…you have feelings…?"

Robin – "I think we all have feelings Nami; I just don't know…what to think of them…but I…now I found out that Luffy really has a special place in my heart!"

Nami – "Heeeh? *chuckle* I never thought you'd trust me enough to talk to me like this! From now on, let's be close like this!"

Robin – "But don't you have feelings too Nami? How can we?"

Nami – "It doesn't matter; true friendship is worth more than a man…even if he is the Pirate King…Nah?"

Robin – "Hehe so it is!"

Nami – "But…Robin have you thought about Hancock? Do you think he's shared his feelings with her yet?"

Robin – "I don't understand their relationship, as much as I'd like to…"

Nami – *yawn* "Then, let's get a good night sleep! We don't wanna slow the boys down!"

Robin – "Ah, right! Oh and Nami…"

Nami – "Yeah?"

Robin – "Thank you"

Nami – "Un!"

The flower of true friendship blossomed unexpectedly between the navigator and the archeologist. But outside their warm tent a crying princess made her decision.

Hancock – "I knew it…of all the things. Well I don't need friends and all but…it's that true Luffy never talked to me about such things. What if he talks about it with them first and I'll just be cast aside…*sniff* they'll take away my only friend…i- it's UNFORGIVABLE!"

The next morning the SH crew woke up early with one thing in mind.

Zoro – "Alright crew, we must find Luffy and the others today!"

Brook – "Good morning everyone! I'll play a little morning melody to get everyone in the mood!"

Sanji – "Thank you Brook! Yosh! I hope you all have good appetites ladies! Sanji-kun is in the mood for *swish* oeufs et du bacon!"

Nami – "Delicious! Good job Sanji-kun!"

Sanji – "Uh-huh and….?"

Robin – "Very delicious Mr. Cook"

Sanji – "Annnnd- DUOHHHAHH! Ha- Hancock! What's with…that look…sc- scary"

Franky – "Eh? Princess why don't you come join us! Don't just sit over there by yourself; you're nakama now!"

Hancock – "Huh? Hmph -tche! I have a crew of my own! I don't need to be your nakama, all I need is- it's none of your businesses anyway"

Zoro – "Geez, what's wrong with her now? *sigh* what a taste in women our captain has"

Sanji – "Say one more word Marimo…but be prepared to risk your life on it"

Zoro – "Oh? Is that so Mr. Buff legs?"

Sanji – "Haa? What's wrong with having buff legs Mr. Muscle neck?"

Zoro – "TCH! What did you say?"

Nami – "Well…I'm gonna just take a stroll around the island, you coming Robin?"

Robin – "No, I have a lot reading to catch up on"

Nami – "Ok, later then!"

Nami strolled through the forest, occasionally marking trees as she went.

Nami – "What a beautiful island~ we're so lucky to find one like this on the grand line~ the weather too *hehe* things would be perfect if Luffy and the others were here…and if…GYAAH!"

Nami's body became completely paralyzed without warning. The eerie silence and mystery was disturbed by an equally eerie laugh.

Nami – "Eh? Bird? Devil fruit user?"

The strange giant landed gracefully beside his prey. His sinister smile stirred the helpless girl's insides.

Nami – "Wh- Who? Who are you?"

Doflamingo – "A Shichibukai, but don't worry cat burglar…your life is not in danger"

Nami – "Ah! I can move?"

Doflamingo – "Just as I promised, now tell me, what brings you to Dekimasenia?"

Nami – "Dekimasenia?"

Doflamingo – "Wait I know! You're missing your crew?"

Nami – "You liar! CLIMA TACT! Ah~ _…paralyzed again_?"

Doflamingo – "That confused look on your face tells me that you now understand my powers. Heheh~ interesting~ how about I make you my little toy hmm?"

W – "A beauty like that for an old pervert like you? Heh…I couldn't think of something more depressing…"

Nami – "Huh?"

W – "Are you alright young miss?"

Doflamingo – "I never knew you as a man for suspenseful entrances…William."

William – "HAH! Baka! I was just giving you time to run. Or do we need to be reminded of the gap in our strength?"

Doflamingo – "Don't go starting fights on your own…I don't need this aggravation on my vacation"

The Shichibukai quickly released his prey and made his grand exit through the forest canopy. Nami's savior rushed to her side. Confused and thankful Nami couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheek.

Nami – "Sorry. I'm still no match for beasts like that"

William – "Ah…those devil fruit users are a true nuisance. They create the biggest problems for normal human beings. Sorry for not stepping in sooner"

Nami – "Hehe- maybe you're right!"

William – "My name is William, but you can call me Will; greatest pleasure to meet you"

Nami – "Ah- I'm Nami. _So polite…he's almost like…_"

William – "Then Nami is it? See ya!"

Nami – "Wait where are you going?"

William – "Treasure hunt- ….ing?"

Nami – "*collapse* Ohhh~"

William – "Oh?"

Nami – "Ohhhh~ so painful!"

William – "So he did hurt you! Hey, Oi! Get it together!"

The kind stranger helped Nami onto his back and began to speed through the forest.

Nami – "WAAAAAAH! Wh- Why are you running this fast?"

William – "I use to do it a lot…when I was younger ~Nahahah!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nami – "_This guy…is he a monster like Luffy? _He- Hey wait I'm fine from here I can walk!"

William – "Oh? Ahhh…got it"

William knelt on the ground chivalrously letting Nami step down and then turning around to face her.

Nami – "_He stood up to a Shichibukai…I wonder. _Hey chotto!"

William – "Hmm?"

Nami – "I can see that you're strong and a- and I need help, you see-"

Sanji – "NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sanji's voice reverberated through the forest. When he spotted Nami he quickly ran to her side and Franky wasn't far behind.

Sanji – "Nami-san! We found- Uh- Oh who are you?"

William – "Nice to meet you, I'm William."

Sanji – "Franky have you heard of this guy?"

Franky – "No, I've never heard of him"

William – "OOOO talking robot! What an interesting guy!"

Nami – "He's our Shipwright; there are crazier creatures on our ship if you'd believe that, Hahaha"

Franky – "Oww!"

William – "So…young lady, you're a pirate. Haha I decided it long ago but your beauty contradicts the title of a greedy, drunk, sailor. I would love to see the interesting people on your ship."

Nami – "Aww~ *blush* Stop it~"

Franky – "Iya…she's exactly like that"

Sanji – "Hey you fast talking kuso yaro! Don't talk to Nami-san like that! Nami-san let's go! This guy is dangerous he has- he- he-"

Nami – "He's harmless…he saved me"

William – "Uh *blush* well, it wasn't like that; Doflamingo is a nuisance and all…"

Nami – "Anyway, I have no way to repay you, but you wanted to see our ship right? We can sit, have some lunch and discuss this treasure you've been talking about!"

Sanji – "_So that's what this is about…_"

Nami – "Hurry up you two! Are you going to treat my hero this way?"

Sanji, Franky – "Ah- Oh Oh coming!"

Back at the shore the rest of the crew was on high alert. They seemed tenser when they saw Sanji, Nami, and Franky with an additional person alongside them.

Robin – "Seems like they made a friend"

Zoro – "Those Bakas! Bringing us trouble like this!"

Brook – "He doesn't look threatening though, Yoho"

Robin – "Perhaps he's holding them hostage"

Zoro – "What is wrong with your imagination you-"

Hancock – "Hmph, you weaklings…strangers, strong or weak don't scare me. _He seems strong but I will not falter- Luffy is depending on me- I have someone special to protect- His child_."

Nami – "Oi Mina! We have a special guest!"

The crew boarded the Sunny and sat down at the kitchen table. Sanji lifted a burning cigarette to his lips and he eyed the blonde hero from the kitchen.

William – "Oooo the food smells good! I can't wait!"

Zoro – "…"

Nami – "So…Will, what do you do?"

William – "I wander, explore, and create stories…I gave up piracy briefly to catch back up on old habits"

Hancock – "So you're a writer?"

William – "Yes. If you don't mind me asking…are you by any chance the Pirate Empress?"

Hancock – "How did you know?"

William – "They were right you are one of the most beautiful women on the planet…this ship is full of them Haha!"

Nami – "Ahhhhh~"

Zoro – "Eh?"

Sanji – "Guh' Kuso yaro (shitty bastard)"

Franky – "Heh, a lady's man? I hear a song coming on."

Brook – "I shall accompany you!"

William – "What interesting characters…"

Robin – "Nah, we're used to it. Right now you're the most interesting character here"

William – "Ah, and by the way…who's the Captain here?"

Franky – "So you really haven't heard of the Straw Hat Pirates have you?"

William – "I don't read the newspaper; I barely have contact with peaceful pirates like you. It's kind of refreshing."

Sanji – "So then who are you really…I simply don't understand how a loner like you could mingle with such powerful pirates…are you strong?"

William – "I'm not strong…I'm smart and tough"

Zoro – "It means the same thing"

William – "No…it doesn't"

Zoro – "…"

Sanji – "Food is ready! Satsuma-age! Made with fresh river fish, and vegetable miso"

William – "Wow!"

Zoro – "_That look in his eyes-_"

Sanji – "_Kinda reminds me of…_"

Robin, Nami, Brook, Hancock, Franky – "_LUFFY!_"

William gobbled down everything in front of him and within reach. The crew was shocked at the big resemblances…except for one thing.

Brook – "He's…he's…"

Nami – "I've never seen someone…eat like that"

Robin – "Eating and drinking at the same time, is efficient isn't it? hehe"

Sanji - "Look Robin-chwan! I can eat and drink!"

Zoro - "Idiot!"

Sanji - "Stay out of this moss head!"

Nami - "Ahahah!"

Hancock - "Stop it! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

SH crew - "Eh?"

Hancock - "How dare you all sit around, play, and laugh when Luffy is missing? Dont you care what happens-"

William - "LUFFY?"

William dropped his cup and utensils. Choked by surprise.

Nami - "Will are you okay?"

Zoro - "Even a loner knows the name...our captain's really a famous man..."

William - "_Captain..._"

Brook - "The news coo reaches everyone doesn't it?"

William - "I- I dont read news papers..."

Robin - "Then how did you hear about him?"

William - "Is he here?"

Sanji - "Ah, well that's the problem..."


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours ago, Luffy, Jimbei, Chopper, and Usopp are still stuck in the unknown locker and things are tense.

Usopp – "Luffy do you hear what you're saying?"

Jimbei – "Luffy-kun you don't sound like yourself! Get it together!"

Luffy – "I don't need you guys telling me what to do! I know what I'm doing!"

C. Vane – "Yes, and what else?"

Luffy – "I didn't ask you to talk to me!"

C. Vane – "Hehe sorry lad, your just reminding me of my old self…"

Luffy – "Huh?"

C. Vane – "Your pride will keep you chained to this place young lad. Your crew will suffer because if it."

Luffy – "My…my pride?"

C. Vane – "For a long time lockers were thought to be tall tales. People assumed the Captains and their crewmates just vanished- after all it is the open see…but after years and years the crew would drift back, unconscious, to the very same island."

Chopper – "YEARS?"

Jimbei – "You don't mean! We're stuck here for years?"

C. Vane – "It's up to your Captain"

Usopp – "So it's your fault that we're stuck here Luffy!"

Luffy – "My Fault?"

C. Vane – "Careful, he's like a critter with rabies…the environment is seeping into his system; feeding his bad thoughts"

Jimbei – "Then…how do we get out of here? Please tell us!"

C. Vane – "I told you…he has to have the strength to fight the evil urges, if the world you lived in changes too much you'll never be able to get back"

Chopper – "But…has anyone ever gotten out of here?"

C. Vane – "Well…I don't think this is supposed to happen but I met a blonde kid here once. A proud little guy he was, his demon though- it was brutal…he was competitive. His name was Edward…something…"

Jimbei – "Shirohige?"

C. Vane – "Huh? That's what they call him?"

Luffy – "Old man Whitebeard?"

Jimbei – "Ah, I believe you're talking about Edward Newgate"

Usopp – "Y- you mean the legendary pirate? The one that died at MarineFord?"

Chopper – "By the way…how did you end up like this? I thought you said people stay young forever here…"

C. Vane – "I said you stay young I never said you wouldn't rot. Besides…who knows what you'll look like if you get back to the world."

Luffy – "Is there a way for me to fight?"

C. Vane – "I couldn't tell you lad...What?"

Chopper – "Woah! What is that?"

The gloomy mirroring sky opened up and in fell a festive ship and its crew. The crew screamed as the boat rocked and bounced on the sandy sea; then as the ship settled it subsided.

Jimbei – "What could it be now?"

C. Vane – "Seems like someone else has entered this realm. I've never had someone enter so close to me, other than you fine gentlemen."

Luffy – "How come our whole ship didn't enter like theirs? If our whole ship entered it would've been much easier...geez"

Usopp – "It's not the time to think about that! Look!"

C. Vane – "Dammit! Hyuksho nu dsicahino"

Vessels crew – "Wes! Right away sir!"

Usopp – "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's gonna be someone scary! I know it! I just know it!"

Usopp, Chopper – "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Luffy – "Alright! A fight!"

Jimbei – "Bring it on!"

Usopp – "Kami-sama…I've never asked for much but…"

Chopper – "This is not the time to pray!"

The ship approached and the figures started to take shape. It was a grief stricken crew holding what looked like a dead and tattered girl. Captain Vane lowered his guard and allowed the strange guys on the ship and let Chopper have a look at their severely injured crewmate.

Chopper – "These injuries are serious…where were you guys?"

Tattered crew member – "We were just drifting on our ship…we haven't seen her in years…she was naked on a piece of driftwood. When we pulled her onto the ship and warmed her up, she started to wake…"

Jimbei – "And then you ended up here, am I right?"

Tattered crew member – "Right"

Chopper – "There…she should get better in a few days"

Usopp – "She's very old…maybe…I've seen her before…somewhere…"

Tattered crew member – "Don't get any closer! We wont let you lay a finger on our captain!"

Jimbei – "Captain?"

Luffy – "HyaHyaHya! Well…Chopper take good care of her!"

Chopper – "Yes, don't worry Luffy!"

Tattered crew – "LUFFY!"

Tattered crew member – "Now that I think of it…that's a straw hat on his back!"

Tattered crew – "Noooo!"

Tattered crew member – "Whatever- I've been preparing for my death since day one…I'll die with Captain Booney!"

Jimbei – "Did you say Booney?"

Tattered crew member – "Hyaaaaaa! Th- this is 'The knight of the sea- Jimbei! He's inches away from me!"

Luffy – "Enough…we're not going to hurt you guys, Haha!"

Tattered crew member – "…BACK TO THE SHIP!"

Tattered crew – "AYE! Please take care of Captain Booney!"

Usopp – "Weren't they prepared to die with her awhile ago?"

Jimbei – "Booney…hmmm."

Luffy – "These folks must be from our era…the knew a lot about me and Jimbei."

C. Vane – "Aye…maybe…or the future. This woman looks much older than you and your friends here"

Jimbei – "That's it! She just looks older than the picture in the paper…but this woman was a supernova back before the war"

Luffy – "Really? She must be from the future then…"

Jewelry Booney started to cough and open her eyes. Captain Vane's crew drew their weapons while the Straw Hats remained calm and looked on.

Jewelry – "Where- *cough* Whe-"

Chopper – "Hold on, you're not better yet"

Jewelry – "Ah, then maybe I should rest some mo- WAIT! Raccoons don't talk!"

Chopper – "I'm a reindeer, REINDEER!"

Usopp – "Easy Choppa, she's your patient remember?"

Jewelry – "Wha- What are you guys trying to do with me? You perverts! You-"

Luffy – "So rude you are…what are you doing here Baahan?"

Jewelry – "Aren't you…Strawhat Luffy?"

Luffy – "Yes, that me"

Jewelry – "Hah, well….just know this! I'm not afraid of you! I don't care how bad they say you are!"

Luffy – "Huh?"

Jewelry – "As a matter of fact…I'm- *gurgle gurgle*"

Usopp – "Was that…your stomach Baasan?"

Jewelry – "Yes…I- I'm hungry! That's right!"

C. Vane – "Well…you're in trouble sweet little lady…there's no food in this place."

Luffy, Jewelry – "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Usopp – "Oi! Luffy you already knew this!"

Luffy – "Yeah…but hearing it again still makes me mad"

C. Vane – "So my lady…what type of men do you like?"

Jewelry – "Eww get away from me old fart!"

Chopper – "She refused!"

Usopp – "Aren't you his age?"

Jewelry – "Geez…"

The Old pirate snapped her fingers and before the boys could blink she was back to her old self; a young, voluptuous, pink haired, pirate.

Usopp – "Ahhhhh! She's young now!"

Jimbei – "Hmm. I've read about her powers."

Jewelry – "That's only a taste! If you mess with me I'll- I'll do much worse!"

C. Vane – "Devil fruit huh? It's been awhile since I had to fight one of these users"

Luffy – "ShiShi Cool power though! Do me! Do me!"

Jimbei – "I think she's been trying to do it to you since she woke up"

The frustrated Booney stood in the corner snapping her fingers at Luffy relentlessly. Dropping to her knees and bowing her head when her fingers were too sore to even move. Drops of tears gathered in her swollen hand.

Jimbei – "This man possesses Haki, you won't be able to possess his subconscious and control him with your power."

Jewelry – "You fool! I realized that already! *sniff*"

Luffy – "Hey don't cry!"

Jewelry – "When I got to the New World…everyone had Haki…in one way or the other…I- I just can't believe how weak I am."

Luffy – "Then get stronger…why are you giving up now? When you saw me you still tried to fight…but now you're ready to die?"

Jewelry – "Any of you could easily kill me without mercy. It's something I've prepared myself for…way before this. Back when I was imprisoned."

Luffy – "Ehh? You broke out of a navy prison?"

Jewelry – "No…I broke out of my parents control. My father is a Tenryuubito."

Jimbei – "And you're…a pirate? Chopper stop-"

Chopper – "I don't care who her parents are she's my patient!"

Chopper turned to heavy point to make his message clearer. Simultaneously Jewelry fainted, her clothes barely hanging onto her bruised and bloody body.

Luffy – "Do you have a place where she can rest?"

C. Vane – "I'm sure it'd be better to let her recover on her ship. I'm a pirate after all"

Luffy walked over to Booney, picking her up, and holding her close to his body.

Usopp – "Lu- Luffy *ahem* are you sure you should be doing that?"

Luffy – "Shes shivering, I'm sure they have some better clothes than this. Anyway, let's go."

Jimbei – "Right behind you Luffy-kun!"

Jewelry – "_Why is he _*blush* _treating me like this…_"


	6. Chapter 6

Usopp – "Ah, Luffy wait up!"

Luffy – "Huh?"

Usopp – "Ehh,Uhh, Jimbei go-go follow him!"

Jewelry lost consciousness in Luffys arms. She woke up to the Strawhats' and crew looking on anxiously and Chopper at her side holding up a pill and water.

Chopper – "Here, take this…it'll help you feel better"

Luffy – "So…Jimbei, she's pretty strong right?"

Jimbei – "So I've heard, don't let your guard down too much…she's a famous rookie and you can't be too sure about what she's up to"

Jewelry's crew ran to her bedside but her searching eyes landed on Luffy, kicked back on her cabin chair.

Jewelry – "Hey! Stawhat!"

Luffy – "Ah, you're awake, Shihi! Good job Chopper"

Jewelry – "*Blush_* that baka, he's so optimistic and stupid! He's smiling to make me blush! He's trying to get my guard down!_ *cough* Ummm, thank you Strawhat…thanks for taking care of me."

Luffy – "I'm not gonna marry you"

Jewelry – "I don't want you to! I- I was just thanking you! How ignorant are you? You baka kaizoku!"

Luffy – "Oh then you're welcome! Shishi"

Luffy exited the cabin, waving to the crew but an angry Jewelry followed him to the deck, Usopp, Jimbei, and Chopper following close behind.

Jewelry – "Listen you! I hope you know I will show you no mercy in the future! Infa- ah?"

Chopper – "The sky is…"

Luffy – "Is someone else coming in?"

Usopp – "No, this is different"

Jewelry's crew – "Captain Booney!"

Jewelry – "Huh? M- My feet, they're leaving the ground a-"

Usopp – "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII she's right, I ca- I can't touch the ground!"

Luffy – "Eh? Sugoi! We're flying, look Jimbei! HyaHyaHya"

Chopper – " w- we're gonna fall Luffy!"

Jewelry – "My crew!"

The swamp-like sand sea got turbulent and spat the ship towards the floating pirates.

Usopp – "Gyaaaa now the shiiiip is comiiiiing!"

Luffy – "Everyone hold on, *Gomu Gomu no FUSEN*"

The floating pirates bounced off of Luffy's stomach and through the open sky only to find they were unable to move as if they were in sinking sand. Everyone but Jimbei lost consciousness.

Nami – "Luffy! Luffy wake up!"

Hancock – "Luffy, hunny are you alright? Luffy?"

Jimbei – "He's OK the portal back to this dimension was just quick sand, these devil fruit users are such a pain…"

Hancock – "PAINNN? I'll be the one to show you pain!"

Sanji – "Oh! Hancock you're so sexy when you're mad! Muhoo!"

Luffy – "*cough* *cough* Heh heh heh we- heh we're back…"

Hancock – "Luffy! Luffy you're ok! Good"

SHC – "Luffy!"

Luffy – "Look at that! I'm alive Shishishi!"

Brook – "Not for long Luffy-san…"

Hancock – "Luuuuuuufy!"

Luffy – "Ha- Hancock?"

Hancock – "Who the hell is this woman? Have you been cheating? Oh, Nyon-ba told me about this…but I will have to endure it…as the wife of a pir-"

Luffy – "What are you talking about…we found her in the locker"

Robin – "Locker?"

Usopp – "Gaaahhhhh! Don't say that word!"

Chopper – "Don't talk about it! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Nami – "So….Jimbei what happened?"

Usopp, Chopper – "Oi!"

Jimbei – "Well…I don't know much about how we got there but once we got there we met some interesting folks. A pirate from the void century who lived immortally in the locker, which would also be our fate if we stayed but-"

Robin – "How did you escape?"

Jimbei – "I don't know much about that either"

Nami – "So it's a mystery huh?"

Usopp – "Yes, so leave it alone Nami!"

Chopper – "Locker scary, locker scary, locker scary"

Jewelry – "Wh- Where am- Huh? My crew? Where's my crew?"

Sanji – "Eyoww such buwty and bwilliance!"

Zoro – "Eh? Morning already?"

Usopp – "He Was Asleep The Whole Time!"

Luffy – "Eh Zoro!"

Zoro – "Ah…Luffy you're alive!"

Luffy – "Looks like it!

Luffy, Zoro - "AhahaAhahaAhahaha"

Nami, Jewelry – "Those Bakas!"

Hancock – "Who gave you permission to call my husband and his crew bakas? Is this the one you choose Luffy? Am I not enough?"

Jimbei – "Maybe someone should get her clothes…"

Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Brook – "Ehemm…"

Nami – "Perverts! *Nami YonSlapu*"

Brook – "Ha- Ha-Harsh…my cheeks are burning with the fire of love- ah but I don't have any cheeks to burn Yohoho!"

Jewelry – "I never thought the Strawhat crew was this weird"

Robin – "I'm sure there are weirder crews here in the New World right?"

Nami – "Speaking of which-"

Jewelry – "Waaaahaaaaaaaaa my crewww! And after we've just been reunited!"

Jimbei – "I don't think they made it through…"

Nami – "Well…to start lets get some proper clothes on you"

Jewelry – "I- I don't need any help from you people! Stay away!"

Robin – "If you stay like this you won't live for much longer"

Nami – "You're about to get your ass kicked by a former Shichibukai…"

Hancock – "*exploding in flames* Trying to seduce my husband with your naked body? I won't let you get any closer to Luffy!"

Luffy – "HyaHyaHyaHya!"

Jewelry – "O- OK I'll accept your offer…just this one time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nami – "There, much better!"

Sanji – "What a world, a cruel world!"

Usopp – "Sanji?!"

Sanji – "A world where, BEAUTIFUL LADIES CAN'T FLAUNT THE BODIES THEY WERE BORN WITH!"

Usopp – "Oi, Oi, do you want to relive Fishman island?"

Sanji – "Muhoo! My pleasure!"

Usopp – "I shouldn't have asked…"

Luffy – "Nah…Jimbei, Where's Buggy?"

Nami – "Buggy? Where?"

Luffy – "Ah, we met him in the locker…"

Usopp – "Yeah, you won't believe this Nami, the guy from Alabasta…Mr. 3! He's on his crew!"

Nami – "Yeah, Yeah, I read it in the news."

Robin – "Hehe, sounds like you boys had fun."

Chopper – "YADA! Yada-ha-haaaaa *sniffle*"

Hancock – "You!"

SHC – "EH?"

Hancock – "Pink haired prostitute-"

Jewelry – "Just who do you think you are?"

Hancock – "Why…I…am…the most beautiful woman on earth…He he he h-"

Jewelry – "If you think so fattie"

Hancock – "… *faints*"

Luffy – "Ah…so, where are you headed…Jelly?"

Jewelry – "My name's not- *sigh* Well…I guess I do have a sort of…favor to ask of you all."

Sanji – "Anything for you Booney-chwa-"

Nami – "Enough! It doesn't matter where you want to go…as long as you have the Beli to hire us…hmmmmm?"

Jewelry – "I…I do, the person I have been looking for is very rich, currently he is on Putaneju island just north of here, he owes me some money and…"

Nami – "Deal! Men line up!"

Franky – "Aye!"

Jimbei – "Aye!"

Luffy – "Aye!"

Usopp – "Aye!"

Brook – "Aye! Now may I see yo-"

Zoro – "Aye- GU- WHAAA?! "

Sanji – "Nami-swan….oh, my heart can't stop racing!"

Nami – "All Set, now…sign this I.O.U for 300,000 Beli please….e-he-hee."

Jewelry – "_Should I really trust these people?_"

Franky – "Nami-san we're all fueled up on cola!"

Usopp – "All aboard!"

Hancock – "Luffy, I have something to tell you…"

Hancock tugged at Luffy's shirt with tears swelling in her eyes. Luffy knelt beside her and placed his hat on her head.

Luffy – "Don't worry…you're not fat shishishi."

Hancock – "It's not that…"

Luffy – "Ah, then let's talk about it later…"

Nami – "Robin! Hurry up!"

Back in the locker, we meet Buggy, Mr. 3, and Alvida at the bottom of the zombie ship.

Mr. 3 – "C- Captain I don't think we'll make it out of here in one piece if they find us daga-ne"

Alvida – "He's right and I missed my chance to snag that cutie pa-tutie!"

Buggy – "Both of you SHUT UP! I'll take both of your heads if you screw this up!"

Alvida – "I'd like to see you try…"

Mr. 3 – "Don't test him daga-ne!"

Buggy – "That's right! Tell her 3. I have a very..short..temper. When I explode even the bravest pirates run for their lives! But you already know this don't you Alvida?"

Mr. 3 – "…"

Buggy – "…..*locker cricket* ALVIDA!"

Mr. 3 – "I think she's gone…"

Buggy – "…..?"

Mr. 3 – "Daga-ne"

Buggy – "Who needs her anyway! If you don't have guts you can't survive for long in piracy! Hyahya!"

C. Vane – "I digress…it takes guts…faith…and skills. You must have a mighty many to be snooping around in my personal area…schichibukai….."

Buggy – "HEEEEEEE! N- Ne- Never…I was just organizing, little dust here, little shine for this…gold che-"

C. Vane – "I've got a feeling you're not or-ga-ni-zing ANYTHING!"

Buggy, Mr. 3 – "HEEEEEEE!"

C. Vane – "Men! Take them to the brig and bring the woman to my cabin!"

Returning to the Thousand Sunny, the sun has set, the crew and passengers are all enjoying parfaits and island fruit in the kitchen, all but one. Jewelry Booney sat on the lower deck of the Sunny watching the stars twinkle over her and their twins bounce around on the waves. Little did the crew know, their new passenger knew a lot about them…alot.

Jewelry – "How could he forget me…I ca- I can't believe it, his promises…what are promises?"

Sanji – "Is there anything bothering you? Ms. Lady?"

Jewelry spun around but at once she was blinded by a thick fabric, she struggled…tossing and twisting and muttering gurgled "I'll kill you, you pervert!" but to no avail, no light, no idea of his intentions. She felt helpless…alone…and afraid.

Sanji – "Arra, Arra, it's just a blanket…"

Jewelry sat up and tore the blanket from her head. She focused on Sanji's baffled expression and a faint giggle escaped, prompting a wide smile on Sanji's face.

Jewelry – "D- don't get any idea's…you're still a pervert! I won't let you near me!"

Sanji – "*Squints* I like your hair like that…messy. It's cute."

Jewelry – "*Blush* That's it! I'm going to bed!"

Booney stood up and shuffled her way upstairs, still wrapped in the blanket.

Sanji – "Ah…Goodnight."

**Part II is now complete! Stay tuned for Part III!**


End file.
